24fandomcom-20200223-history
To The Roof
Jack Bauer goes to the roof to destroy Madsen's chopper. Summary The following takes place between 2:00pm and 3:00pm. Peter Madsen checks his watch and prepares to shoot Michelle. Before he pulls the trigger, Kim walks up to him and gives him the harddrive. Someone calls Madsen and asks if he has the harddrive, which he confirms. A female voice asks if there is a tracker on it, which Joseph Sin-Chung discovers. Madsen tells the woman that it has been removed, and then tells Kim that she was found out. The woman asks, "Kim Bauer?", and her face is revealed: Nina Myers. She tells Madsen that it's Kim Bauer. He says that he has "big plans" for her. Nina then asks if he knows where to send the files she wants. He tells her not to worry, she will get them. He hangs up, and turns to Sin-Chung, saying that Kim is their way out. Madsen's henchman asks where they are going, and Madsen gives him a bored look, then shoots him. Sid's men begin to shoot at him, occasionally taking down CTU personnel. Michelle notices a phone attached to a dead body, and heads towards it. She hides under a desk and calls Tony Almeida, telling him that Madsen and Sid's men are firing at each other. She tells him to move in now, and immediately Tony, Jack and a TAC team blast into CTU. They take down a man straight away, and Jack rushes off, saying that he needs to find Kim. Meanwhile Madsen has Kim hostage, escaping CTU with Sin-Chung and shooting any CTU personnel they come across. Jack hears a transmission from a dead terrorists walkie informing him of something coming in ten minutes. Jack concludes that it is a chopper, and heads for the roof. He realizes that he will need some heavy weaponry to take down the chopper, and so heads for CTU's armory on the third floor. Taking out numerous amounts of terrorists, Jack manages to get to the stairwell and climbs to the third floor. He eventually reaches the armory without too much trouble and enters the passcode, 710538, to get into the room. As he enters the armory Tony calls him and informs him that the chopper is two minutes out and that Jack should get to the roof. After collecting a bulletproof vest, several health packs and lots of weapons and ammo, Jack sets off for the roof. After reaching the roof, Jack takes out several of Madsen's guards. Suddenly, the chopper looms over the area and Jack begins to shoot at it. It disappears soon after with minimal damage. It returns and engages Jack in a firefight. Jack continues to shoot as it, slowing damaging the propellers and engines. It occasionally lands to drop off men to take Jack out, but he easily takes them down and continues to fire at the chopper until it explodes midair. 02:35:58 The destroyed chopper falls to the roof of CTU. Suddenly, Madsen bursts out of the stairwell holding Kim under his arm. Jack tells him that he has what he wants, and he should let Kim go. Madsen reminds him that he just destroyed his only escape route. He begins to head back into the stairwell, telling Jack that he will shoot Kim if he follows. In the stairwell, Joseph Sin-Chung asks Madsen how he knows Jack. Madsen says that they have a history. Jack calls Tony and tells him that they are heading down the stairs. Tony says that he and a TAC team will head them off. Jack tells Tony that they have Kim, and to be careful. Meanwhile, Chase is in his car, finally off the airplane, and is waiting for someone in the middle a street. Madsen, Sin-Chung and Kim run up to the car and get in, and Sin-Chung yells at Chase to drive. Mission targets * Head Shots: 5 * Enemies Killed: 18 * Accuracy: 80% Background information and notes * In what appears to be a cinema or viewing room, there is a health pack at the back on the shelves. * In the third floor toilets, there is a shot of Adrenaline. * Nina Myers' contact list includes Marcus Alvers, Michael Amador, Peter Kingsley, Hector and Ramon Salazar, Stephen Saunders, Roger Stanton, and Alexander Trepkos. Weaponry * Jack's primary weapon in this mission is the Elite Pistol, but he also has an M5K Deutsche. * The first hostile that Jack encounters carries a P7 Pistol. * Another hostile with the first has a Gray Model 8 Rapid. * In the room under construction on the third floor, three hostiles engage Jack. The one close to the air vent that Kim had to climb through in the previous mission has an M4 Carbine. * When Jack gets to the CTU armory, he picks up an M80 Assault Rifle, ammo for all weapons, body armour and a health pack. Category:The Game missions